MagicClan
by Theshadow101
Summary: This is about a Clan that was left to starve, but it came back to life with the small Ghost Circle that was in their territory. They find other cats that claim to be in clans, some evil, some good. But who can they trust these days? Find out by reading.
1. Meet Magickit

**Prolouge **

An old blue furred tom limped to his den, "Rainstar you have to rest!" a beautiful dark colored calico meowed. "I can do what I want! I am leading this clan to it's death and it's going to the darkforest with me!" He hissed. "Rainstar!" She gasped. "What about your daughter and your grandkits?!" She added. "They can die to!" He snapped and painfully climbed up the ledge. "Pinefur, Snakeflower get Rainstar now!" The she-cat ordered. "Yes, Blackwillow." A tom and she-cat meowed. Black and deep green ribbons stretched over to Rainstar and carefully picked him up, "Let me go that's an order!" Rainstar hissed. The two cats stayed silent and took the old tom into a cave, Blackwillow followed and padded up to the old tom. "I'm sorry Lime feather." She whispered and placed her muzzle on Rainstar's head. The tom fell limp, asleep, the black and green ribbons carefully put the cat down on a moss bed and the others left the den.

**Chapter 1**

"Come on slowpoke, stop being shy and come and catch us!" Mosskit hissed. Magickit looked up fearfully, "I-I don't want to play with you, sorry..." She murmured. "You are so-!" Mosskit was cut off. "Leave her alone, if she doesn't want to play, then leave her alone." A familiar voice meowed firmly. "Sorry Blackpaw." Mosskit and the others mewed. Magickit looked at Blackpaw in surprise and thanks. _He never helps me, why is he helping me now? _She thought confused. "I'm only helping you now Magickit because you need to straighten up your disgusting pelt, your being named apprentice, your going to be a tunnel-maker." He snapped. She flinched in surprise, then rage filled her. "Say that about me again and I'll tear your pelt off." She snapped. The other kits looked at Magickit in surprise, she never had said that to a single cat in her life. Blackpaw narrowed his eyes, "Sure you will." He muttered. Magickit pounced and knocked over Blackpaw, "I'm serious this time." She hissed while pinning him, "How did you?" He dropped the question. "My dad taught me before he died." She answered. She got off of him and flicked her tail, he pelt got clean instantly and she padded outside of the clearing. _They must think I'm weird, started shy to wanting to kill a tom that I liked. _She thought while blocking out any cats from getting into her mind.

**Like it so far? If you do please review I would like to see if you guys have OC's that you would like to put in. :D Rynx: NO IT'S LAME I'M NOT IN IT. Shadow: Your going to be in it, as RY, a loner with his sister, LY...makes since? Rynx: Yeah I guess...Shadow: Anyways, I own everyone in MagicClan, other cats are possibly going to be Erin Hunters or an OC I don't own. :D So yeah, I'll try to post tomorrow bye!**


	2. The search, part 1

**Ok! Hello! Why am I being random? LS: Because. Shadow: That makes since. ANYWAYS, I might get the naming thingeh wrong because I haven't read warriors for like...a year, but I will try :D Let's continue!**

**Chapter 2**

Magickit waited patiently for her name to be called, but of course, as always she was last. "Magickit step forward." Rainstar meowed. Magickit stood up and padded to the front of the crowd. "Magickit you have been known for your love of the underground, the rain, even swimming, I decided that you should be both land-runner and tunnel-maker." Rainstar paused. The clan gasped in surprise, "And since you are the second cat to be both, Silverstreak, will be your mentor." Rainstar finished. _Yes! I get my aunt as my mentor! _Magickit thought happily. "So from this day till the day of your warrior ship, you will be known as Magicpaw." Rainstar added. Magicpaw bowed before her leader and went over to her aunt quickly, she touched noses with Silverstreak. "I'm glad your my apprentice." Silverstreak meowed. "I'm glad to." Magicpaw murmured and sat beside her mentor. "Magicpaw, Greenpaw, Tigerpaw, Ashpaw!" The clan cheered. "Before we go, we need to make two of our apprentices warriors." Rainstar meowed before any cat could move. Magicpaw scanned the crowd, none of the apprentices were ready to be warriors yet...what is he doing? "Blackpaw, Owlpaw, come up to the front." Rainstar ordered. The two cats carefully went to the front, Rainstar jumped down, Magicpaw gasped but quickly cut it off knowing the old leader was safe. "Blackpaw, are you willing to risk your to protect our clan?" Rainstar asked. Blackpaw nodded, _trying to look smart, eh? try harder you idiot! _Magicpaw thought, she sent that message to Blackpaw's head. His tail twitched in anger but continued listening to Rainstars words. "Then from this day forward you will be known as Blackfire." Rainstar announced.  
After Owlshade's naming was over Magicpaw followed Silverstreak out into the tunnels, then they made it to the main cave which was basically another version of the camp but underground. Why is there another camp underground? Well, for MagicClan there is fire type cats who will be in lots of pain of course if in water or if its raining. MagicClan built this camp to protect the fire types and cats who don't like water. But you may ask, what type is Magicpaw? She holds every power there is for that clan, she has curse of the golden claws, she had a choice when she was a kit. It was, Die in two weeks, or, have advantages over other warriors. Of course she choose the second option but many cats choose the first. Why? Because after the cat is named warrior, the cat slowly starts to go insane, but that won't happen to this cat. Magicpaw looked around amazed. "Wow! The other clans could fit in here!" Magicpaw gasped. "Only our ally's StreamClan and LighteningClan can though." Silverstreak purred. Magicpaw looked at her aunt confused, "Why?" She asked. "Because if our rivals lived here they would catch prey and not share it with us, which they know is a bad idea since the clan has me, you, and your mother." Silverstreak answered. "Oh, well...what if we have friends in a rival clan?" Magicpaw asked worriedly. _Fox dung! If they find out I'm friends with Darkclaw from ShadeClan and Shadowclaw from CrystalClan they are sure to kick me out! _Magicpaw thought while blocking other cats from her mind. "Then, of course you would have to choose the way you are exiled, leave in leaf-bare to starve, or leave the clan blind..." Silverstreak trailed, her face filled with grief instantly. "What's wrong?" Magicpaw asked even more worried. Her aunt was a cheerful cat not a grief stricken one! "My mate...Tigerpelt, was exiled for nearly attacking me, even though Rainstar new it was the golden claws curse driving him insane." Silverstreak sniffed. "Which one did he choose?" Magicpaw mewed. "Blind." "That means we can find him! It wasn't long ago, right? Plus he was one of the best hunters, he could catch mouse with his eyes closed!" Magicpaw meowed excitedly. Silverstreak stayed silent, "I will drag you out into the territory if I have to." Magicpaw threatened. "Fine." Silverstreak murmured.

**WOOOO! Finally it's the next chapter. Sorry if there is any errors, my cat Silverstream (named after Silverstream from warriors :D) is laying on my arm so...plus i'm using a laptop this time...anyways! Review if you have any suggestions for me because I know i'm going to need them, and, also if you want your OC in this I will gladly add him or her, and I will give you credit. Running out of time, so got to go bye!**


	3. The search, part 2

**Next chapter of dooms (-I had to much coffee) so enjoy! :D **

Magicpaw ran to the entrance of the above ground camp and ran past the camp guards, "Magicpaw wait up!" Silverstreak yowled after her. "You just need to hurry up!" She purred while stopping. Her mentor caught up and they headed into the woods. Magicpaw instantly got a scent, she started following it to a badgers den, "Be careful Magicpaw." Silverstreak meowed. "I will don't worry 'bout it!" Magicpaw mewed and went into the badgers den, her eyes adjusted to the darkness. "Who's there?!" She heard a voice hiss. Then she saw a redish brown tabby tom standing in front of her with diamond claws out. "I am Magicpaw." She meowed. "Magicpaw?" He murmured confused. "I was Magickit though." She added. "Magickit?!" The tom gasped happily. "Hello Tigerpelt!" Magicpaw laughed. "Where's Silverstreak?" He asked. "Follow me, by scent." Magicpaw meowed. He nodded and she ran back to the opening. Tigerpelt followed, "Tigerpelt!" Silverstream meowed happily. "Silverstreak." He purred. Silverstreak padded over to Tigerpelt and examined him. "What happened to you?" Silverstreak asked. "Fox, I accidentally stepped on its tail." He meowed while looking around blindly. "Of my SilverClan!" Silverstreak gasped. (SilverClan=StarClan) Magicpaw's eyes narrowed as she heard growling. "Tigerpelt are you growling?" Magicpaw asked. "No, Why?" He asked. Then a badger appeared from the bushes behind Magicpaw. "Run!"

**Sorry it was short :T didn't have anymore ideas suggest some please!**


	4. AN

**GUYS I NEED HELP! I CANT THINK OF ANYTHING DDDDDD: EJFHLAIEHVFLIAERHBLEWRVGWERGB I BLAME MY FRIENDS FOR MAKING ME DO SHIPS OF MY OWN CHARACTERS e.o DON'T ASK...WELL YOU CAN BUT- NEVER MIND! GOD DANG IT ANYWAYS IF YOU HAVE IDEAS PLEASE TELL ME ZEM I CAN'T THINK OF ANYTHING, ITS THE COFFEE AND MY FRIENDS ANNOYING ME TO DEATH ABOUT THE FREAKING NATHANIELXDAKOTA SHIPS ANYWAYS GOTTA GO BAI!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Guys...I didn't have any ideas so...i'm fast forwarding this to when Magicpaw was a warrior and yeah...just read.**

* * *

Magicflow quickly ran to the cliff, "Dawnpaw!" She yowled. "Help me please!" He cried while holding onto the ledge. "Hang on I'll help you." She meowed and reached the edge. She grabbed her apprentices scruff and pulled him up, he winced in pain when she put him down. "You did a great job." Magicflow meowed soothingly. She raised up and turned around, she hissed at her old clanmates "You made us do this! For I am the one that was holding this clan together, along with the other four you exiled, when you starve we will not help you if there is kits in that time we will take them you got it!" She announced. "Like you can survive on your own!" Rainfur spat. (Rainfur is not Rainstar, Rainstar died after exiling the curse of the golden claw cats, Rainfur is Magicflow's father :T) Her eyes lit on fire, so did her own paws. "What did you say?!" She hissed. The cats backed away surprised, "Blackwillow, heal Dawnpaw and we will support the clan with herbs for twelve moons." She demanded. Blackwillow nodded and rushed over to Dawnpaw's side. The fire went away and Magicflow turned, "Magicflow wait please!" She heard Blackfire meow. She whipped around angered. "What fleabag?" she snapped. "I'm sorry for what happened please come back to us, I'll talk to your aunt." Blackfire pleaded. "Says the mousebrain that left me to fight off a fox by myself when I was only a kit! Says the one that teased me non-stop and had cats spread rumors! At least I actually took care of other cats!" She yowled while clawing Blackfire (**A/N: OOOOOOOHHHHH!**) She turned back around and faced Dawnpaw and Blackwillow. "Just change the cobwebs everyday and he will heal." Blackwillow meowed fearfully. Magicflow nodded, "Cats come on." Magicflow ordered the exiles.

* * *

"Faster Dawnshadow! We can't have you trailing down the best of warriors!" Magicflow said. "I'm trying!" He gasped and struck Magicflow's back. "Perfect Dawnshadow! Just practice on speed and you'll keep top." She meowed and stood up correctly, "Thank you Magicflow." Dawnshadow breathed and bowed his head then padded off. _I wish Dawnshadow could be with a real clan...not a group of exiles from all of the clans..._Magicflow thought sadly. She followed Dawnshadow back to camp and sat down next to Vinefeather. "Hello Magicflow." She heard the voice of Hawkfrost meow. She turned and saw his ghost walking towards her. "Hello Hawkfrost." She purred. Vinefeather narrowed his eyes while looking at Hawkfrost. "How are you today? And your warriors?" He asked. "I'm doing fine, and I just got done training the top warriors." Magicflow meowed. _He knows I'm working with Firestar not him. _She thought. "Good, good, can I just...barrow some warriors?" He asked. She stood up and her fur raised instantly. "No way in the name of Starclan and Silverclan I'm giving you my warriors!" She hissed. Hawkfrost seemed to fade a bit when Starclan and Silverclan was mentioned. "Get out!" She hissed. Hawkfrost looked at her wide eyed and darted out of the camp. "Fleabag." she murmured and sat back down. Her fur laid flat again.

* * *

**o.o dang...sorry I'm just listening to a lot of rock music so this must be why that all happened...oh well hope you like :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok Blackclaw, Magicflow isn't the only cat with magic, her mother, apprentice, and basically her whole clan has magic. But thanks for your suggestions :D I will try them with another cat, like believing she doesn't has magic until...IM NOT TELLING YOU I NEEDS TO THINK XDDD**

* * *

"M-Magicflow I wanted to- Magicflow?" Dawnshadow meowed when he didn't see his mentor. He held up his paw and it started glowing, but he didn't see her in the dark cave. It was the middle of the night and it did worry him to have his sister/mentor missing. He put his paw down and went outside, Dawnshadow padded to the entrance of the camp. "Where are you going Dawnshadow?" Vinefeather asked. "Just for a walk." He lied. He saw her narrow her eyes, "Ok, see you in a little bit." She mewed. He went past the guard and instantly found his sisters scent. He followed it to a huge waterfall, there was a cave behind it so she must be back there. He went over to the cave and her scent was strong, so was..._scourge! _He thought. He peeked in the cave and saw the small cat and his sister. They were talking in a different language so Dawnshadow didn't understand. "What was that?" Scourge asked. Dawnshadow flinched and dived into the water and went as deep as possible. _Thank god my pelt is dark. _He thought. He saw Scourge and Magicflow look around then went back in the cave. Dawnshadow swam to the other end of the small pond and jumped out. He shook off his fur and darted to camp. He was stopped by Vinefeather hissing at him. "Don't come at me like that I thought you were a fox!" She snapped. "Well good for you!" He hissed. He went into camp and went to the warriors den. He tried to calm his breathing to no avail. After a while his breathing went back to normal and his fur was dry. _I hope they didn't see me. _Dawnshadow thought.

* * *

"I'm sorry Scourge, I'm afraid I can't team up with you." Magicflow said to the ghostly cat. "That's alright, just be careful." He purred and disappear. _Why is he nice? Did SilverClan get to him? _Magicflow thought and stood up. She padded back to camp in no rush, only until she found her little brother's scent. She walked faster and was at camp. "Was Dawnshadow out here?" She asked Vinefeather. Vinefeather nodded, Magicflow sighed and went inside camp, she saw Dawnshadow breathing hardly in the warriors den, she ignored it and sleepily walked to her cave. _I will talk to him in the morning. _She thought while yawning.

* * *

**Yay another update :D ok I will tell you the rest of what i was thinking. So I'm going with Ringkit, she believes she doesn't have magic, but after walking into a demon circle, it starts to drive her insane. But before she went insane she had found out she really did have magic but it was nearly to late to save her...or was it!? FIND OUT IN A COUPLE OF CHAPTERS. **


End file.
